


A King's Duty

by Unyielding_Carrot



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'll add more once the characters appear in the story, Some characters are just mentioned or appear as a flashback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unyielding_Carrot/pseuds/Unyielding_Carrot
Summary: After achieving ascension and destroying the Absolute Radiance, the Lord of Shades seeks out a new purpose in life.





	1. Lost Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This something I wrote out of the blue. I hadnt had a clue how the story will go but its fun writing down your ideas. 
> 
> Hollow Knight has an extensive but incomplete story that I hoped to fill in with my own take on the story so far and the aftermath. That is until Silksong arrive, then I'll have to write something about Hornet. (The origin of Shaw perhaps?)
> 
> The work is very much in its early stage and I'm still trying to find balance in university life. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. English is my second language and I wish to be better at it.
> 
> I hope anyone reading this have as much fun as I am writing it. With that out of the way, enjoy reading!

Her end was imminent. She knew there was nothing that could save her. Her radiance is nothing compared to the pure darkness before her. All she ever wanted was to be remembered, not hidden away like a forgotten memory. Alas, all hope is lost. No one will remember her again. There will be an everlasting darkness for her old kingdom. And yet, she refuses to die. Even after the final blow was struck and her form dissipate, her will held strong and unbroken. She will return. 

One way or the other.

The light dissipate at the hands of darkness itself. The old light fought desperately but she fails. What is her fleeting light when compared to their all encompassing dark. They fought all that Hallownest had offered and beyond. Standing atop the pantheon of Hallownest, they reign supreme. Alone at the top, the God of Gods.

And they find nothing. No reward, no one to fight and none to save. Their journey complete and they have reached the end. Now all that is left is themselves and none other. Their mind at ease, having fulfilled their duty. 

But a moment of clarity hits them and they are in tremendous pain. A sudden realization of what they are and what they had done. The pain grows stronger, a pain that must be relieved. And through that pain, they find their voice.

A voice to cry suffering. A roar toward emptiness, of sadness and grief. A roar that shook the very foundation of Godhome. 

With their duty done, they are without a purpose. Ascension gave them many things, but a mind to think and a will of their own, they did not foreseen. It gave them pain and they tried to cast it away. Remembering what they have lost is not what they want retained. Still, memories came crashing down on them. Hopes and regret. Happiness and sorrow. All emotions that they had but never could feel.

They are no longer a vessel. They are more than that. But their duty is done, what is left for them?

Frantically, they seek a way out, the only way they know how. 

Descending atop Godhome, the found a Godseeker, the one who witnessed their battle. She stood idle, her stature seemed smaller. Her gaze fixated on them as they stood in front of her. Using his many void tendrils, he reaches toward her and hollowed her out, killing her instantly. But it did not yield the results they wanted. 

They are still in Godhome. Killing the dream version should have return him toward the waking world. They made a quick decision and threw away the hollowed husk, and proceeded to the next. The Godseekers kept saying 'their mind' over and over again. Perhaps all Godseekers must be silenced before they are allowed to escape 'their mind'.

Outside though, a different scene began to play. 

The Godseeker in the junkpit began to shake. Her body tremble as void began to seep from her eye holes. She can feel every Godseeker's life extinguished as they accepted their god's embrace. She couldn't careless, none of them could. They neglected their old gods, disrespecting them and they withered away. This shall be their punishment, along with dismissing their new god earlier. 

This god was kind, giving her a rare pale flower, even though there was no need to. But as all gods, their kindness is just equal to their wrath. Whatever they did to beset their new god, it doesn't matter. The godseekers had accepted their fate. All she can do now is cherish her gift from the God of Gods before she loses herself to her lord's embrace.

The darkness now fully enveloping her, void now flowing through her eyes like a river. Void tendrils erupting from her being. The Shade Lord is coming, and her end is near. She is thankful for the gift her lord had bestowed upon her and closes her eyes. And yet something unexpected happen.

The flower she held onto began to glow amidst the darkness. Void tendrils began to spasm uncontrollably as the flower glows brighter. It glows brighter, and brighter to the point it lit up the entire underground chamber and eventually eradicated the darkness. The brightness eventually dies down. All that is left is the glowing, pale flower and a scarlet child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work. I had fun writing this chapter even though it is a bit short. I will continue to work on this story until my assignment forbids me to. Then again, even that propably wont stop me.
> 
> Sadly, Grimmchild will be saperated from his (adoptive?) parent for a few chapters. (I havent wrote that part yet). The next chapter will focus on the Shade Lord and where he has dissapeared to.
> 
> As always any criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Until next time!


	2. A Cry For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is calling out to the Lord of Shades and he answers it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues directly after the previous one. Hopefully, I am able to steer the story to where I want to go.

Surrounded in total darkness, the void entity regains its bearing. The flower they had given to the Godseeker in the junk pit had some hidden powers, as the White Lady had told them. They never gave the flower much thought even after witnessing what happened to the Grey Mourner. Now that it happened to them, they must be weary in the future. They would not want any plants teleporting them elsewhere.

Looking around, they immediately know where they are. But they are unsure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Of all of the places the flower could send them, why here? This place was the last place they wanted to be. The place where they were born and where they died. Where they were discarded and forgotten. They never wanted to be here again.

And yet, they were sent here. Either by accident or fate, something is calling them here. A distant cry, too faint to be heard but they have heard it before. The same cry that called them back to this land. A cry for help. A cry from a sibling. 

Millions of vessels were created to combat the infection but only one were chosen. The rest were rejected and died in the abyss. Many managed to escape from the abyss through other means, including themselves, but they too had died. They considered themselves grateful to have survived in the wastelands.

The only other living siblings were Hornet and the Hollow Knight, the chosen vessel. They are sure that Hornet is fine on her own but their sealed sibling? They are unsure. The White Lady told them that their sibling is alive albeit very weakened due to the infection. With the Radiance gone, the sibling must be fine. This new cry however was different. They never heard it before the last time they were there. Perhaps their ascension was responsible for their heightened senses, more attuned to their kin. Whatever it maybe, they better hurry fast. Their sibling maybe in danger or something worse.

Before rushing toward the noise, they notice some movement near where they stand. Upon closer inspection, it was the godseeker from the junkpit. She must have been teleported with them here. Void oozes from her body, evidence of them exiting Godhome through her. She was barely alive and may die soon. They contemplate whether to save her or not.

It was through her and Godhome they were ascended and managed to slay the Radiance. The godseekers were rude to them in the beginning but later showed kindness. They like this godseeker enough to give them a pale flower. She could be helpful in their future travels. Besides, they were missing a friend. 

Almost sighing, Grimmchild is no longer with them. They did not know what happen to him. Before fighting the Absolute Radiance, they decided against summoning Grimmchild due to fear of him getting hurt. He made quite a ruckus before relenting. After their ascension, they can still feel Grimmchild around but could not summon him. After teleporting, they cannot sense him at all. 

When they started the ritual, his friend Grimm stated a bond was made between them and Grimmchild, Grimm's next incarnation. That bond was suppose to last, though not specified for how long. They made a silent promise to care for Grimmchild after Grimm's passing and felt shame for their failure to keep that promise. Grimmchild is still around in the kingdom, that they are certain. They only need to find him fast before his hunger tirade.

Setting that issue aside for the moment, they decided to save the godseeker. With a gesture, they remove the void from her body and healed her using soul, mending her mask and shell. Not long after, the godseeker was fully healed and at full consciousness. She immediately prostrate herself toward them.

"O God of Gods, thy servant thanked thee for sparing this unworthy bug. Thy worthless servant shall devote her entire life serving the true god of Hallownest. Praise be the Lord of Shades, may thy legacy last eternal! The Godseekers will devote the entirety of our pantheons to only you, m'lord and no one else for thy is the only one worthy of being praised! I would also name my first born after thou, should I receive thy blessing…"

Her chant and praise went on a bit longer than they would be tolerated. They never received such fervent praise from anyone before and it made them very uncomfortable. Even Quirrel never praised them as such. Remembering their scholar friend made them really sad, so they made a gesture to stop the godseeker's chant, which she immediately obliged.

Afterward, they picked her up with their lower set of hands and started to move toward the source of the cry. The abyss had very little to offer but save for a few structures that the Pale King had constructed to 'tame' the abyss. The rest is just as the name implies, an abyss, where the light doesn't shine. Even artificial light sources doesn't light as well here. 

Where they are currently at is actually the bottom of a massive well like structure. The void is very prevalent in the abyss. Since void is normally associated to be against all life, most bugs would steer clear of this area. Except for the Pale King, who used the void in his machinations. Up to this point, they still don't know what happened to the Pale King. They had discovered his remains in the White Palace but that may not have been the real Pale King. They are still unsure if he is still alive or the void consumed him or something else entirely. If they ever met in the future though, they have some choice questions to ask.

Their pondering stopped when they reached an ocean of broken shells. The remains of young, underdeveloped shells reaches far and wide. There is far more beneath the surface. All of them were his fallen siblings, discarded and unwanted. This area in particular used to be swarming with shades, of restless kin seeking peace. Now all of them are a part of them, a part of their being. So what is calling to them? Whoever it was, it gave them hope that not all vessels perished here. Some merely accepted their living conditions there.

They make their way past the broken shells, careful not to step on any. It filled them with joy seeing godseeker chanting a silent prayer for the fallen siblings. Perhaps saving her was useful after all. Reaching the other side was a small passageway leading them to the sea of void. They simply shrunken their form to pass through the passageway. There they find a spectacular lighthouse, illuminating the sea of void and calming the void entities within.

Their destination was the lighthouse. As amazing the lighthouse is, the light it shone disturbed them, disrupting their focus toward their sibling's cry. They ordered godseeker to turn off the lighthouse, riling up the void entities within the sea. It doesnt matter though as they can simply glide across the sea. The only danger now was toward godseeker, who clung close to them. Some void beast still lashed towards them, but they just swatted them away.

Eventually they make to a small port, previously undiscovered by them. There were multiple ships, clearly by Pale King's design but have long since fell into disrepair. Connecting from the harbour, was a walled town. They did not know what to expect there, but it gave them hope. The Pale King clearly had made plans here but it still wasn't clear to them what it was.

They moved toward the village and discovered multiple kingsmould actively guarding the entrance. They could just skipped over the wall with their massive size, but seeing the kingsmould here means they were masprotecting something important. Perhaps the Pale King is here? 

They decided to set down godseeker, and shrunk down to their former self, even went as far to don their old broken mask and equipped the nail they recovered. It was difficult to compress their entire mass to a tiny body, but they managed. Touching their shell, it felt weird. It was their old form but it felt as if it never was. Their broken mask is what really set them off. Healing doesn't seem to fix the mask, the crack across the mask still remain. Perhaps the mask maker can fix this? The mask was no longer necessary after their ascension, but they still want to keep it around. A momento to when they were just a vessel.

Putting that issue aside, (they seemed to have a lot of issues), they approached the kingsmould. To their surprise, they bowed before them and allowed them both passage. On the other side of the wall was a silent town akin to Dirtmouth far above, albeit more developed. The buildings still stood strong, but it seemed to be vacant for a long time. Everywhere they looked it was empty. Was it always been this way? What is the purpose of a town without its inhabitants?

They knew the cry came from here and they are determined to find them. They and the godseeker split up to cover more ground. They could use their true form to search the whole town a lot faster but their smaller form feels right for the moment. Walking is still awkward but they are getting used to it. Still it didn't take them long before they discovered something.

The godseeker made a discovery at the town's centre. A statue of the Pale King. Godseeker is already started her prayer to the Pale King, much to their annoyance but they let her be for now. They saw such statue before in the Ancient Basin, but this statue looked different. It seemed to be far newer and less detailed. What interests them however was the tiny figure which lay below the statue. They carried a delicate flower as an offering to the statue and seemed to be in tears. This is the sibling they were looking for, the one who called for them. 

They approached their sibling and touched their shoulders. Their sibling is small, far smaller than his old form. Younger even, their shell seemed new. The younger sibling stopped his sobbing and turned around to face them. To their surprise it was not whom they had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Shade Lord doesnt speak at all in this chapter, seeing that communication through signs and action is suffiecient. Sadly the mysterious sibling reveal will have to wait for now.
> 
> Next chapter shall focus on Grimmchild and the search for his missing parent. His hunger tirade will give one particular bug some trouble.
> 
> As always any criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Nightmare and Exiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmchild is scared and your friendly neighbourhood superhero came to his aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we focus on Grimmchild's side of the story and how he will eventually reunite with his parent. A bug will aide in his quest and another will reluctantly.
> 
> Also, Grimmchild learned how to not play with fire.

Grimmchild finally awoke from their forced slumber. He had a mild headache and was confused at what had just happened. He knew his parent had won their battle against the Radiance but something must have happened. Their connection was blocked and he was forced into a deep sleep. Waking up in the junk pit instead of Godhome with the Knight and the Godseeker nowhere in sight gave him worry.

Worried that he may have been left behind, the child let out a wail for the knight but no one came. He flew around, trying to find his parent but failed. The only thing he found was the pale flower that the knight had given to the Godseeker. He took the flower with him and continued his search, wailing in desperation for their missing caretaker.

After an extensive search, the child became desperate and decided to set his surroundings on fire. Perhaps the Knight cannot hear him, so perhaps they can see the flames they set and return? The child doesn't know if it will work but they must do something. Being alone is not fun and he is getting hungry. He spews fire from his mouth toward some old chests and lit it on fire. 

Unfortunately, he did not take into account that this is an enclosed area and the majority of items and trinkets there are quite flammable. The fire quickly grew and spread across the area. Smoke from the flame began to fill the chamber, making breathing difficult. 

Grimmchild panicked and flew away. He cannot fly any higher because of the smoke building in the ceiling. Even trying to land became impossible as the ground was consumed by flames. He tried to put out the flames using his magic but they are too young to access such powers.

He flew around, avoiding the flames and cried out for help. His parent would never let the fire go out of hand. The smoke is making his eyes watery as his cry gets louder and louder. The smoke is getting thicker and Grimmchild is starting to pass out. 

His body had enough and dropped out of midair. Luckily, the knight came and rescued him from the burning junk pit. He is glad that his parent came to save him but he eventually passed out from the atrocious smell. Where the heck did his caretaker went to get such a strong odour?

Ogrim carried the scarlet child to safety. It did not matter who this child is, all he knew was that it needed his help. He was making new sculptures of his fellow knights when he heard the child wail. Upon smelling the smoke, he knew he needed to rush there immediately. Fortunately, he came in time as the child almost fell to the flames. He got his shell singed but that didn't matter for the former knight. What matters is the safety of the winged child.

He intend to carry the child out of the sewer and into the City of Tears. The whole sewer system is simply too dangerous while there is an ongoing fire. It used to happen more frequently in the past due to some ill willed parties and many bugs suffocate. Because of this, the Pale King added a new automated system in place to prevent such an incident from happening again.

The king was wise and he had nothing but respect and admiration for him. However, during the height of the infection, the king did a number of questionable things that even he could not stomach. Even the wisest of kings can make bad decisions. But that is all in the past and one cannot change the past. All that matters is the present and as of right now is getting the child to safety.

His best bet was the City of Tears, the crowning jewel of Hallownest's peak. The city is mostly empty now, save for a few husks and zombified sentries lurking about. This wouldn't be an issue since he personally trained most of the city's guard. It saddened him that the guards still perform their duty even if their soul is long gone.

Exiting the sewer system, he emerged out under the city's many spires and closed the exit. For now he will leave the waterways automated filtering system to sort out the fire. Rubbing his eyes out, he can now clearly see and examine who he had saved. The child had a familiar look to him but he could put his claw on it. Its body hot but the child doesn't seem to show any discomfort. The flower the child holds looks similar to the one that his fellow knight Ze'mer brought from her homeland, except it glowed brighter. 

All in all, the child looked fine and he was to take his leave but the child suddenly woke up and started bawling. Panicking, Ogrim tried to calm the child down the way Isma taught him, by giving the child an offering. Gathering the surrounding material, he created a sort of rattle toy and offered it to the troubled child.

At first it seemed to work. The child calmed and examined the toy. But the child quickly show disgust and bites Ogrim's claw. The tiny fangs penetrate deep into the knight's shell, causing him excruciating pain. He shook his claw, trying to get the child to let go. When the child did, he began to attack the knight.

Ogrim did not know what to do. He cannot harm a child, that would go against his code of conduct! The child seemed very upset at him, perhaps it was the toy he had given? Or was it something else? Isma did not prepare him for this! He ran outside to the rain, hoping to deter the child's attack but the winged child maintain his pursuit and started spewing fire from his mouth. At that point, the Dung Defender gave up and decided to endure.

Their commotion however, attracted one angry bug out in the rain.

"Who is causing all this ruckus?! I cannot appreciate the relics of this kingdom with all the noise you're making!"

The former knight turned his gaze toward the angry voice. It has been quite sometime since he heard another bug's voice. He used to visit the city before but stopped once the city was sealed and understood that all its inhabitants have either starved out or succumbed to the infection. This bug must have somehow survived here despite the declining state of the city.

The bug in question stepped out of the shadow, he had a scholarly look to him but not of Hallownest. He had two curved horned on top his mask and long furs that extents his feet. Seeing that it was an outsider, the Dung Defender felt comfortable introducing himself.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, scholar. I am currently experiencing some difficulties with a child I found. I am Ogr…"

"A child?" The scholar cut off Ogrim. His eyes looked up to the child above and the knight can see terror in the scholar's eyes.

The scarlet child seemed to giggle at the sight of the bug and flew by him. The bug quickly gave chase, distraught clear in his voice.

"No No No! Not again…."

Ogrim followed suit. He did not know what is going on but the child seemed to know the bug well and vice versa. Following the scholar seems to be the best course of action. 

He followed him toward the Sanctum Spire, where the Soul Sanctum is located. The child flew in with his pursuers right behind and flew up to the next floor. The scholar quickly activate the elevator up, Ogrim quickly got in before it ascends. The scholar gave him a dangerous glare.

"Where is the knight??"

"Umm, which one?" Ogrim answered confusingly. He did not know what is going on.

"The little knight! This little nightmare's parent!"

"Little Knight? You meant that…"

Before Ogrim could answer, the scholar had already dashed out of the elevator, rushing toward the noise in the workshop nearby. He was sure he heard a scream followed by consecutive cussing. When he walked up the workshop, he can see why.

Historic text and precious antiques lie scattered across the workshop. Shelves broken off and tables turned. Countless artifact lay on the floor. This scholar must have been quite the seeker to amass such collection of Hallownest. He even had multiple King's Idol, though one does look vaguely familiar.

"Give me that book, you little pest! That book contained great significance to my career as a relic seeker!"

Ogrim turned around to an unlikely stand off. The child stood on top of a tall cabinet, dangling the book in front of the angry scholar. The child seemed to be demanding something from the scholar but it is difficult to understand as it resembles more to a growl and hissing. The scholar seemed to understand the child perfectly, though unamused.

The scholar used some poor choice words and it angered the child. Now, he threatens to destroy the book with his flame. Not wanting the situation to escalate further, Ogrim steps in.

"Child!" he called out with a stern voice. The child stops and focuses on the former knight.

"You had your fun, now is the time to return the book you have taken from the poor scholar!" 

He took a firm stance and held out his claw, demanding the book back. The child was stunned and seemed to cooperate. He slowly closed his maw and flew toward the former knight. 

Internally, Ogrim was overjoyed that his method worked. He had a particularly difficult time dealing with children. They tend to stay away from him, he could not understand why. But through Isma's teaching, he has successfully tamed a child. Perhaps children are not so bad afterall. Perhaps he should have accepted Isma's offer…

His wishful thinking was disrupted with a fireball to his face.

The child was not amused and annoyed. He flew back to his perch and held his charged maw dangerously close to the book. At that point, the scholar relented. 

"Stop! I'll give you what you want…"

The scholar turned around and head toward a locked safe beneath his work desk. He crouched down to unlock it and withdrew the items within. The winged child closed his maw while awaiting the scholar's return. Ogrim however, was still in shock and unable to process what is happening. He stood there still with a claw open. 

When the scholar returned, he presented his prized possession to the child, a box full of sweets raided from the many abandoned pantries across the city. The child's eyes immediately went wide and he snatched the boxful of sweets from the scholars claws. The child dropped the book on Ogrim's open claw, breaking his stupor.

The scholar quickly took the book from his hands and hugged it closely like one would do to a lover. It must be really important to him. The scholar then quickly stores the book in his other locked safe. He let out small grunts and curses while doing so but Ogrim think he is a lot less angry. 

As soon as the child had its fill, the child flew toward Ogrim and landed in between his antlers and sleeps. It was cute in a way, if his eyes didn't just close vertically. That part disturbs the former knight. The scholar, who had began cleaning his archive, pushed Ogrim out and slam the door right at his face. 

Guess the scholar, Lemm, as written in a plaque nearby, have some work to do. Understandable. Now that he knew who the child belongs to, it is his solemn duty to return the child to their parent. Who would have thought that the little knight is a parent to such a rambunctious child?

Ogrim laughs in silence, not wanting to disturb the sleeping child on top. Children are wonderful, he just wished he had taken her offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! 
> 
> I had fun writing the interaction between Grimmchild and Ogrim. Lemm is just an added bonus to this story. He dislike Grimmchild because he burned his books I guess. He also had a sweet tooth.
> 
> I imagined Grimm had an immunity toward fire, but lacks so during his early years. Perhaps it is something he will learn later?
> 
> Next chapter will focus on the new sibling and how Ghost will move on from that.
> 
> As always, any criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Kin Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shade Lord is not too happy with what he see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter maybe a bit wonky on the story telling side but I hope that you will be able to follow through.
> 
> Godseeker seemed to be just hanging about for some reason. I kinda ran out of ideas on where to put her. She is also a unloyal worshiper. Prostrating to other gods when she already worshiped one.
> 
> The Shade Lord is not just a single entity but a collection of dead vessels. Some memories are too traumatic to forget.

Taken aback by the small figure before them, they stumbled. Their expression was blank but their shock was clear. Godseeker was also shocked at first but looked like she wanted to drop on the ground and prostate herself. They shot a dangerous glare toward her before she could do so. She held herself back as best as she could but they can still hear a silent prayer from the Godseeker.

They looked back at the small being. It’s body was smaller than any other siblings and kin they had met. Their chitin seemed frail compared to their own. But their mask, that is the one that shocked them. It bears an uncanny resemblance to the late Pale King, albeit the vessel had far shorter ‘crown’ and a less rigid mask. 

Another look at the small bug shows that they are shaking, afraid perhaps. Void tears flowed from their hollow eyes. This small being, whoever it was, is clearly another creation by the Pale King and they had been here alone for quite some time. This makes them another lost kin and it was fitting that they tried their best to comfort it. None of the Pale King’s creation were supposed to have emotions but that wasn't the case for all his creations as they had learned from their sealed sibling.

They rose from the ground and offered a claw toward the small kin. It seemed a fitting gesture they imagined, like an older bug offering comfort toward his smaller kin. They don't know how their small kin fits into the Pale King’s grand scheme and how they managed to call them from such a distance away, but it doesn't matter for now. Their priority is to stop their kin’s tears.

Just as fast as they could lift their claw, their kin lunged at them and hugged them tightly. New tears began to form and stain their cloak but they dont mind. Their kin is in the presence of another and can shed their tears to their heart's content. They continued to pat the kin’s back just as Hornet did during their mourning period. She was a good sibling.

As they continued to comfort the small being, it spoke.

"I knew I was not the last one! Everyone left but I knew more will come! I believed...I believe…"

Having a voice to speak is unique trait among beings that is born from of void. It is a unique trait that none can attain. They can make noises, but never any structured form of communication. The void is simply too divided to allow such thing. The Shade Lord does have a voice, only after they unified the void. Even still, they are reluctant to use it. To achieve the same result without unifying the void, what did the Pale King do to achieve such a feat?

More questions for ran through their mind before they noticed the small kin staring blankly at them. Their empty eyes seemed to have a very faint glow inside. It seemed to irritate some part of them so they set their gaze elsewhere for now. The two separate before the small kin continued. 

“Thank you for coming here sooner. It was getting lonely here…”

They cocked their head sideways, and stared at the small kin. Lonely? Were there anyone else here before? The small kin seemed to read their mind and answered.

“I used to have many siblings before. Now I’m all that's left.”

Many more siblings? What was the Pale King up to with their siblings, deep in the abyss nonetheless. All they ever knew was how was each of them disposed once they were deemed not strong enough to seal the Radiance. How their life was meaningless and thrown away without concern. How they were treated-

The void within them grumbles. Their hatred seemed to resonate with the memories of numerous shades within their being. Void with unity is calm and collected. Void without unity is chaotic and anarchy. The Shade Lord is a collection of millions of perished vessels. If they fail to have unity amongst themselves, then the God of Gods shall be undone.

Calming themselves, they reassert control over themselves and noticed a tug on their arm.

“Are you alright sibling? You seemed to have blacked out and I’m concerned that we may have lost you...” 

They quickly nodded in response. The void within them is calm again and they had full control. The small kin quietly stares at them, and themselves toward the small kin. They stare at each other for quite sometime before the small kin started to move away from them. The small kin urged them to follow and Godseeker came as well.

The look that the small kin gave them was grave but full of concern. They had no idea where the small kin is leading them too but they had a hunch that it will reveal more about the city they are in, why was it constructed in a hidden location, what was the purpose of the city, who built it and so on. They also had a hunch that the small kin can sense that they are more than what their shell can presents, though they cannot confirm it yet.

Not surprisingly, the Godseeker seemed to be in front of them and having a pleasant conversation with the small kin. This made them unhappy. They suppose they will be extracting information from the Godseeker afterwards. One chitin at a time.

The small kin took them to the edge of the city, much further than they anticipated but they can see why. The small kin brought them to a burial ground of sorts. There they can still see newly dug, empty holes and broken shells of vessels yet buried. Those that had been buried was marked with a pale flower. It was a nice gesture to their fallen siblings by the small kin but why do they drag them here?

They turned toward the small kin and they were holding a pale flower. They were being shy about it, almost looked like they were trying to hide behind the flower. The small kin then offered the delicate flower to them. A kind offer but they refused out of caution. The small kin looked dejected but determined and offered them the flower again.

Again, they reject the small kin’s offer. They shook their head. They don't understand what the small kin is trying to do by giving them a delicate flower. Seeing that all the other vessels received one, is the small kin trying to tell them something? It reminded them of before their ascension where they would run around Hallownest and ‘talk’ with bugs they stumbled across. They imagined communication was one sided then but they were always listening, even if they don't understand it at the time. Perhaps it was time to be an active part of a conversation. But first, a question.

“What are you doing?”

The small kin seemed shocked and startled. The instinct to run was clearly plastered on their mask but their legs frozen. Understandable, given their opinion on their own voice. It sounded deep, coarse and reverberate with multiple overlapping voices. Foreign to themselves, distant and full of anguish. They do not like it and will have to work on a more calmer, unified tone. Mentioning the Pale King earlier created a small rift within their being, which resulted in their terrifying voice. That small side that is calm now but can be easily agitated. Fortunately it can be suppressed for the time being.

Focusing back on the small kin, there was standing there still, the delicate flower still on their tiny claws. They cannot tell if the small kin was stunned from shock or fear but they apologized.

“We are sorry if our voice scared you, little kin. This was our first time using it. We are not yet accustomed to having one”

Their voice was smoother and calmer this time and it seemed to ease the smaller kin. A short moment pass before the small kin responds. They put up their claws again and offered them the delicate flower again.

“Can you accept the flower?”

“Why?”

“I don't want us to separate. This flower will help me find you wherever you are. Father told me-”

A void tendril lash out in front of the small sibling, narrowly missing their shell but the small kin flew. It was an accident on the Shade Lord’s part. The small kin mentioning their progenitor was enough for a part of them to lose control and attack their sibling. They quickly fought for control and won but the damage is already done. The lash damaged a part of of the small kin’s mask and a large crack formed across. Void leaking from their small frame. 

The Shade Lord felt guilt and rushed to help their wounded kin. To their surprise, the small kin rose up. A little shaken but they seemed fine. They tried to heal their broken mask with soul but something went wrong. Their soul focus doesn't do anything anymore. So they poured more soul into it and still nothing happened. They were frustrated, angry even for injuring their kin.

Without notice, the small kin began to glow. The light they emanate blinds the Shade Lord and agitated its being, but they endured. When the light fades, the small kin remained but their shell renewed and their mask healed. The glow must be somewhat some sort of soul focus.

"I'm sorry for using my powers in front of you. I still cannot control my abilities well." 

The smaller kin inherited some of the Pale King's powers, that they are certain. But how? Not even the chosen vessel inherited such an aura. They looked into the small kin's eyes and there it was. The same glow as they saw earlier and back by the fountain. A fleeting light but it is still there nonetheless. 

The Pale King did something to this sibling and they would like to know what. They had a hunch that they knew what it was and they are not happy. The void within them rumbles once more.

The small kin had noticed their distress and looked defeated. The small kin picked up the delicate flower and urged them to follow it again. This time they are going back toward the city. Godseeker was left behind for the moment, the Shade Lord told her to finish the burial of their sibling's broken shells. She wanted to follow either way but even the smaller kin told her to stay put, which she obliged. That put the Shade Lord unease. Who does the Godseeker worship?

Them or the small kin?

The two moved toward the city in silence. There was not much to talk about in the empty city. Both does not seem to want to open a conversation and the silence is killing the Shade Lord. He still felt guilt from injuring the small kin and thought that they might still be angry at them. They must find a way to break the silence.

The easiest way to do this is with a question.

"Where are we going?"

"We are off to see father."

That got complicated fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking too long to write this chapter. University life is taking its full swing and I'm swamped. I had to scrap the first draft because my writing was a mess. The second draft felt better but I still had my doubts. Hopefully the next chapter shall be written under a much calmer situation.
> 
> The next chapter will continue on with the Shade Lord, the Small Kin (needs a better name) and possibly the Pale King, if he is still alive.
> 
> As always, any criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Light Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected/ expected character made an appearance toward Shade Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter. I will die by Monday due to an incomplete assignment but I will be fine.
> 
> Shade Lord will be taking a break in this chapter. Ghost will be taking his role and getting an upgrade.
> 
> Ghosts are extremely hard to kill, especially if they are not there.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

The small kin brought them back to the fountain. He place the delicate flower on top of a pedestal and that seemed to trigger a mechanism within the fountain. The water part ways, revealing a hidden passage below the statue. The small vessel walk into it without pause, leaving the Shade Lord alone. They knew they needed to follow but they were slightly hesitant. 

Their progenitor is still alive and apparently been hiding in the last place anyone would guess, where they guessed. The void tendrils seeping through the White Palace and the numerous dead King's Mould would indicate the void was responsible for his death. They saw the body and confirmed it. It was stiff and lifeless but still contained his thoughts. So how he could still be alive?

Standing around like an idiot wont give them the answer they seek. They need to know and or they will remain split. Their curious nature demands it. What will they do with the knowledge known however, is another matter entirely. They descend the steps toward the passage below. At the end of the path, was a huge chamber hiding a small lake. At the center was a tiny island with a single white tree. A bridge connects the land to the tiny island. 

They make their way through the bridge and noticed flowers growing all over the bridge. They seemed to have grown there naturally, exponentially increasing the closer they got to the tiny island. It was beautiful to say the least. The ornate architecture covered with nature seemed to blend nicely and they appreciate that. 

Reaching the small island, they saw a single bench under the tree. The small kin sat there with a bouquet of flowers in his tiny hands. He seemed to be waiting for them, an empty spot lay next to the young kin. They immediately filled the spot and bask on the scene before them. It was peaceful here. They appreciate the ambience and the nature that surrounds them. The tree besides them create a shade from the light above. It was perfect.

The small kin nudged them and offered the bouquet that he had been arranging. It was thoughtful of the small kin to offer such a beautiful gift and they accepted it without a second thought. The bouquet was beautiful. Perfect. They closed their eyes to appreciate the scent and it was sweet. They are happy.

"Do you like the flowers I arranged for you?" the small kin asked.

"Yes, it is perfect." they replied, still lost to the smell.

"Good, I am glad someone appreciated my craft." A different voice answered.

The Shade Lord opened their eyes and saw a different person sitting next to them.

It was the Pale King. Alive and well.

They were so shocked that they fell from the bench. The elusive king seemed amused by their stupor, trying to suppress a snicker. He picked their small frame and put them besides him. The king gave them a gentle pat on their head and commented of the large crack across their mask.

"You should get your mask looked at. It is the only thing binding your true form afterall. You don't want your shell to dangerously explode now do you?"

The Shade Lord still cannot respond. Their shock still hasn't let them. So, the Pale King tried another approach. His form started to emit a glow and he kept on glowing until it irritated the void with Shade Lord. That immediately break their stupor and a dangerous flame burns in the Shade Lords eyes. Their immediate action was to attack the Pale King.

They withdrew their nail and proceeded to drive it deep into the Pale King's chest. He showed no sign of distress but that didn't stop them from repeatedly stabbing. Deep inside the Shade Lords mind was a frenzy. Their head filled with negative thoughts such as 'Kill the Light', 'Make him suffer' and so forth. They continued their red eyed frenzy until Pale King grabbed their wrist.

"You cannot hurt what is not there, child. Now stop before you ruin my garden."

Shade Lord refused to stop. They were too blinded by rage and hatred to think about anything else. The king threw them away but they quickly corrected themselves. Void erupted from within their shell, revealing their true form. The bright garden turned black at their presence. The Shade Lord roared and launched countless tendrils at the Pale King.

The small king sighs. His hands glows as he prepares to counter the onslaught.

Light ray beams across the vessel's mask, disturbing them from their rest. They opened their eyes and found themselves in a familiar setting. Light ornaments and covered furniture surrounds them. Did they fail another jump and ran into a saw? If so they need to do better next time. 

Skittering noises made them jump and trigger their defensive stance. The figure made their presence known, and it felt like an eternity since they last saw him. 

"Father?" They uttered and gasped. 

They said a word! It was a new experience for them. And one they do not know how to react.

"Yes it is I!" He Stopped mid sentence, put his hands on the vessels shoulder and continued. "Your worthless father."

The vessel felt uncomfortable, another new sensation. This is not the image he had of the Pale King. He was suppose to be regal and proper. The King is not suppose to address their subject-

"Come now child. I'm sure you have plenty of questions…" The King cut off the vessels thoughts and urged them to follow him. 

But the vessel stood still, their senses overloaded. These thoughts...these emotions...they are…

"Overwhelming?"

The vessel looked up toward the king, their father. Their floodgates are about to burst open.

"Irony it was I that deprived my own children of thoughts and emotions when I was fighting tooth and nail to keep the citizens of Hallownest from suffering the same fate. It was funny in a way."

The vessel shot a dangerous look at their father. They did not find that statement funny. The king chuckled in amusement.

"Relax child, the past is the past and there is no changing what I have done. I have accepted my failures and l had paid in full."

The way that the vessel kept a dangerous look toward the king seemed to amuse him, which annoyed the vessel. 

"Come now child. Let's talk about this over dinner. Just because we don't have a mouth, doesn't mean we cannot eat."

"..."

The vessel feel their stomach empty.

Feeling full, the vessel laid back in satisfaction. Never food had tasted this good. His soul felt at ease and they were happy. Their father also laid back at ease, picking away food stuck between his non-existent teeth. He mused a soft tone that the vessel joined in. The two sang a horrible noise but enjoyed themselves nonetheless. 

The mused together until the vessel felt sleepy. They slowly closed their eyes and let their mind drifts into the darkness. There, they saw a child crying in a corner. Concerned, they approached the child and tap on its shoulder. When the child turned, it horrified them and they woke up in the palace again, with the Pale King looming over their head. Their whole body hurt and they don't understand why.

"I see you had enough rest. Come with me."

The king turned toward the exit and the vessel rose up and tried to follow suit but something felt different. Everything seemed smaller now. They wobbled as they stand up, they felt taller. Their fingers seemed more pronounced, longer and sharper. They examined their shell. It is rough, tougher and thicker. Everything is different and yet similar. 

They reached for their nail and even that had changed. Their pure nail is much longer and heavier. Swinging it around, it felt light as a feather. Their strength had increased. What is going on? Noticing the king gone, the make haste for the exit. Their steps got heavier. This will get sometime to get used to

The king stood by a balcony, observing something below. The area was enclosed, accessible only through the exit they just came. Far below was a small knight making their way through several dangerous and horrendous path involving spikes and buzzsaws. The knight made several mistakes, falling to make a jump or getting skewered by a spike. It was painful to watch but in the end, the small knight made it through. A tall crowned figure waited for the knight. The figure turned around and proceeded toward the next room.

The small knight followed but stopped. They turned toward the vessel, its hollow eye looked at him. A sudden realization struck the vessel once the knight ended their silent gaze and walked away.

"It never cease to amaze me how ignorant I was, even after countless revisits to this memory." the king spoke. "I imagined you had to face the same trial as your sibling did to reach my corpse."

The vessel became confused. What they just saw was their sibling. The one that was chosen, while the rest was left to rot. What does the king meant by reaching his corpse? 

They would ask the Pale King to clarify but the king is already gone. He had walked away toward the exit, leaving them to now fading memory below. They began to remember and chase after the king. They found that the door now lead them elsewhere, a long open bridge across the bright realm. The king was standing by the side of the bridge, looking far ahead into something. 

The vessel stood next to him and saw themselves going through the same path as their sibling they saw earlier. They remembered that they went to the White Palace seeking the other half of the King's Soul. They found the other half, beside the lifeless husk of their father. The one stood next to them is the Pale King no doubt but they remembered leaving the palace. Did they not? Are they still trapped with the dreamscape?

Their train of thoughts were interrupted by the king's laughter.

"Don't think too much on it child. You're beginning to act like me and I'd advise you to avoid from doing so. I don't want my own child following the footsteps of their horrendous father."

They took their father's advice and looked into the horizon. The memory before them changed and the Radiance came into existence. The vessel withdrew their nail and readied for combat but the king withheld the vessel. 

They do not understand why the king barred them from fighting. They were created solely to combat the old light. It was their only purpose for existing. With their new form, surely she would be defeated and Hallownest freed from the infection. If they had done nothing, surely the Radiance would annihilate them both. They begged the king to let them go, but the king held strong.

His refusal became clear not long after. A second light came to be before the Radiance. It took a small form but the vessel can sense the strength within the being nonetheless. It challenged the Radiance and she roars in fury. The two light clashed in a duel that shook the entire dreamscape. The vessel would protect the king but he looked calm as the battle took place. It is almost as if he had seen it happen before.

The small being eventually overpowered the Radiance. Void tendrils coiled around her but she managed to escape. The being had weakened her greatly and had her on the run, which surprised the vessel very much. To drive such a powerful higher being into a corner, who is this being? Why doesn't their father inquire help from such a powerful individual?

The void seemed to be at the beck and call of the being and rose up to catch the Radiance. She was at the end of her wits when she was captured and at that point, the smaller being's shell breaks and his essence merged with the void. A new being arose from the void, a monster by its own right. The new being towered over the Radiance and had her in death's grip.

The monster proceeded to attack the Radiance with its enormous claws and destroyed her. With each swipe, her essence were destroyed and the monster continued until she cannot take another blow. Losing too much of herself, the Radiance's form dissolve into nothing more than her base essence but even those were consumed by the darkness.

The vessel was wide eye. The Radiance was gone, completely obliterated by the monster before them. It proceeded to extend its four arms and roared into heaven. A roar much greater than the old light's. Even the king is taken back from such fury. The vessel is glad that Hallownest is saved from the infection but now they had a bigger problem now. The monster before them is clearly far more powerful than the Radiance. How can they fight against such a thing that commands the void itself?

The monster seemed to have noticed them. Its eight eyes locked at the Pale King in anger. The massive void entity launches itself at them. The vessel tried to move the king from his position but he refused, the mad king seemed calm given the dire situation present. The vessel didn't know what his father is doing being stubborn in the face of complete annihilation but they had to do something. 

They put themselves in front of the king, their nail drawn and prepare for the monster's wrath. It is a duty of a knight to serve their king and a knight's sworn duty to protect their kingdom from harm, no matter the cost. The monster opened their maw as it got closer, intending to consume them both.

Their surroundings turn dark as the monster closes their maw. The king and the vessel consumed and everything went dark. It seemed the end for both of them, or so the vessel had thought. 

The monster burst into dream essences and lingered. This was not what they had expected. The monster was a memory and not the real deal. But what they had experienced, it felt so real. It is as if it had happened before. If it did happen, is Hallownest currently facing a far dire threat? One that threatens to consume the entire kingdom. The vessel's mind is split on the matter and they looked up their father for answers. He replied to them with a blank stare.

He lifts his finger up, prompting the vessel to look up toward the lingering essences. The king then points at the vessel, which confuses them. The lingering dream essessences began move toward them and absorbed by the vessel. Memories began to rush in and everything seemed clear now.

As they completely regain their memory, the vessel felt overwhelmed and kneel. They felt tired and frustrated. The pale being before them still gazed over them silently. The king is dead, that fact is confirmed. And yet when they looked into the eyes of the being before them, they felt doubt.

"Who are you?"

“I thought I already told you that.”

Without notice, they thrust their nail right through the king’s chest but the king felt nothing. He seemed fine about it and immediately pulled it out, pushing against the strength the vessel pushed in. For someone of his 

size, he is unnaturally strong. He fixed his coat and dust it off nonchalantly as if nothing had happened. 

They tried again, this time a quick slash against his throat. They put as much force toward their slash and broke the wall in front of them but the king remained unfazed. He seemed slightly annoyed but kept a calm front.

“Your siblings already tried that for the last millionth time. Would you like to add more to the counter?”

The king mentioning the vessel's other siblings seemed to have caught their attention.

"Other siblings?"

"I'm a father trying to make right for his children who vehemently hates me. I'm not trying to seek forgiveness from any of you, just helping you move on and finally be at peace."

The vessel struck another blow at the king. Their nail now lodged deep in the king's shoulder but as before, it did nothing.

"A trick?"

"No tricks. Just the truth and nothing else. We really need to talk."

Another great slash struck across the king's body. Of Course it did no damage but it felt great to repeatedly stabbing a higher being.

"Promise?" he said as he thrust the nail into the king's eye.

"You have my word, as worthy as an exiled wyrm. Keep stabbing me if you want to. After you had your stabbing fill, we can talk with a calm head and I'll answer any questions you want to ask."

The vessel clenched their nail tightly. They never realized how much of a pent up frustration they had against the king. They are eager to accept the offer and launched slash after slash. It will take a while to satiate their need but they dont mind.

Its not like everyday the Pale King ask someone to repeatedly stab him. It's a good day to be a vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for a redemption arc for PK kept on circulating in my mind when I heard the term 'no cost too great'. He tried his best but failed and died in the end. Spectre PK seemed the best way for me to properly include him in this story.
> 
> This chapter turned out to be far longer than I expected. So, it will be broken into two parts, introduction, exposition and reconcilliation. The small kin is not out yet. He still have a purpose in future chapters but I havent decided yet. 
> 
> Ghost is currently in his prime form, the same as Hollow Knight, another character I need to find a way to include. Grimmchild is still away. Still need to write out that plot. Hornet is around and about. Ogrim still smells bad and Cornifer... 
> 
> To summarize - what sort of hole have I dug into?
> 
> Also, I need to rewrite the previous chapter. It felt unsatisfying.
> 
> As always any criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Brief Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart conversation between a hollow child and their estranged father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to redeem PK in this chapter. The writing is in a mess but I hoped the focus is not lost. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

After having their fill of physically abusing their father, the vessel rests their nail. They could go on for longer but they felt the Pale King had enough and they are for the moment, content. Now they would like to have the talk and discussion.

Something about making peace and something else. They can’t really make sense what their father was talking about while they were busy pummeling their nail against the king’s chest.

The king himself seemed glad that the vessel finished with their anger relief session. His robe was in a mess but he quickly fixed that. Afterwards, the king asked for the vessel to join him for a relaxing walk while the have their conversation. The vessel agreed and they walked side by side. 

They continued their path along the bridge, which seemed endless but there seemed to be an end in the distance. Perhaps their conversation will end when they reach it? Better over sooner than later. They are not much of a talker but they will listen whatever the king had to say, for the most part. The king then asked the most random question they could think of.

"What do they call you, child? I feel awkward for calling you 'child'. You are far older than that. Someone should have given you a name by now."

“Why don’t you give me one?”

“I may have foresight and vast knowledge but naming things is not my strong suit. Your mother had a name for you but I have forgotten.”

“You’re a horrible father.”

“I know. I though we establish that already? Besides, it is difficult keeping track of all the names of millions of children.”

The vessel scoffs at their father’s statement. They sort of agreed that remembering millions of individual names is hard but at the same time find it offensive that a father doesn’t know his own child’s name. Perhaps after this conversation is over and they are reunited with Grimmchild, they would seek their mother and asks her for his given name.

Thinking of a name of their own, the many people they had encountered on their journey have given them names. Identity was never an issue for the vessel as most would just assign a name for them. Most would call them small, which was true at the time but they disliked the name. Even with no mind to think they find that word degrading and ill-fitting toward themselves.

There were other names given to them that is less insulting but now they think of it, disturbing.

The vessel jogged their memory. Salubra the Charm Lover provided an excellent service with her charms but every time they talked to her, she seemed rather ‘intoxicated’ by their presence. Honestly, she creeped them out. Receiving her ‘blessing’ was a memory that they never wished to relieve again. 

Bretta seemed like a nice bug at first but became obsessive toward them later. Her craftsmanship for sculpting and patchwork is excellent but she had waste it all on worshipping them. They had read her extensive notes and writing regarding them together. They think nothing of it at the time but remembering the lines written, they find it disturbing. Her obsession with them came to an end once she met Zote. They felt slightly hurt that day.

Zote on the other hand, was a trouble maker. Introduced himself as a knight of great renown but lacked any skills to begin with. Always getting himself in trouble for no reason, speaking highly of himself and belittling others. They have no idea why they saved him when they first met in Greenpath. He called them a ‘cur’, whatever that means but they are not fond of it.

Not all names given to them were bad, some they preferred.

Ogrim called them an honorable and noble knight. His odour was atrocious but he was a good-hearted bug that will come to aid to those in need. They felt they knew him personally given that they took a glimpse of mind with the dream nail. They would like to ask the king on why he had banished such a noble bug from his palace, though they expect he will be silent on the matter.

Their favorite name was simply ‘friend’. Quirrel often referred them as such during their many encounters in Hallownest. He was a pill bug that was assistant to Monomon the Teacher, one of the three dreamers. He helped them fought against Uumuu and releases Monomon from her seal, allowing the vessel to slay her. Afterwards, he felt his age catching up to him and finds himself tired and weakened. 

They last saw him at the Blue Lake, commenting about the beauty of the world and how grateful they are experiencing the world a second time. He commented on how unique they are as compared to the wonders of the world. They never did comment on that but Quirrel was glad nonetheless, saying they preferred their silent stoicism. They stood by him as long as they could but duty called them elsewhere. When they returned, only his nail remained. They knew what had happened to the pill bug. They wished they had stayed longer.

The other bug to have called them friend was Grimm, the progenitor to Grimmchild. He was a charming bug to say the least. They were surprised when they learned that Grimm’s entire troupe was a ‘vessel’ to prolong the Nightmare Heart, the troupe leader and the child especially. The vessel had reservations when they had to kill Grimm to complete the ritual. But they had and Grimm is no more. Their mother implied that Grimmchild will grew up to be Grimm but will it be the same? Will he remember the dance they shared?

The last name they thought of was from their stern but soft sister.

Hornet frequently named them ‘little ghost’. They are not fond of the little part. The name ‘ghost’ as they understand it, was due to how they were born. They along with their siblings were not born to a similar manner to other bugs. Their shell maybe similar but different in substance. It is the reason for them being robbed of their voice, emotions and mind. Like a phantom drifting aimlessly without reason. A fitting name for a kind such as them.

Hornet is a different sort of sibling. She is born in a normal manner but of two different kinds, The Beast, Herrah and the Pale King, their father. They imagine she had a different kind of upbringing but difficult nonetheless as her mother was a dreamer. She was born of a dalliance that was meant to save the kingdom. The vessel knew nothing of what was expected of her but her will is strong. They had fought her before and it was a hard-fought victory. Her motivations were equally difficult to understand. 

The burden she took upon herself was no small task. Defending a crumbling kingdom was not a task anyone can undertake with ease. She has honed her skills to suit her lithe form and she executed her duty without remorse. She had slain their siblings before. That much is clear during their first encounter but they understood that it was for a reason. 

They hoped to meet her once again, to understand her motivations and aspirations. Both of them were born into a world torn asunder. One of god and void, the other of wyrm and beast. A different sibling to share their pain and support each other. They had seen into their thoughts and knew she is a different person underneath it all. A warm and kind person. They hoped they get to see her again.

Their deep thought was interrupted by their father who is currently very much aware of their thoughts. Their memories were laid bare in the clouds in the distance. Each memory reminisced was played out just as the memory of their ascension earlier. 

“So much memory for someone as empty as you. You had touched more life than I could have possibly imagined. You are truly something different, child.” The king chuckled.

“What! NO! Make it go away!” The vessel panicked seeing their thoughts laid bare. Thoughts are meant to remain hidden until spoken. They are somewhat embarrassed by their thoughts and ideas open before them.

“Then stop thinking, child.” The king laughed again. 

The vessel shot a dangerous glare at the king before doing so. It took more effort to stop thinking than they realize but they eventually managed. The clouds slowly part ways and the memories fade away. They sighed relief and turns toward their father, who is smirking. 

Oh no.

******

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Are you sure, little ghost? I’m a great listener.”

“…”

They wanted to just curl into a ball and cry. Having their thoughts viewed out in the open was embarrassing, especially since it was in front of their father. They cannot be certain how much did the king saw but they had to assume the worst, that their father did manage to see everything and they are about to be barraged with 1001 questions regarding their personal life.

Luckily for the vessel, the king doesn’t seem to have the intention to do so. He just kept his crooked smile which worries the vessel to no end. They can’t read their father’s mind and tell what he is about to do. All they can hoped for that this moment will soon pass and he would forget about it. An unlikely outcome, but one can hope.

They kept on walking until it felt more awkward not to open a conversation. The vessel still felt awkward, so the king opened up first.

“Let me get this out of the way first.”

Please no. The vessel holds its breath.

“I’m dead.”

Thank Wyrm. The vessel exhaled in relief. 

The king’s statement seemed contradictory to what they had witnessed. They never met the king personally but with the level of power the king has shown, it must have been proof that he still lives. The being before them felt more real than the corpse they found in the palace. Before they could give it more though, the king explains.

“This whole realm is nothing more than a fond memory I had. Even this body is nothing but dreams made manifest. I have no more desire to be in this world, a fitting punishment for a bug who had committed genocide against his own kin.”

His statement seemed true but the vessel demands more.

“Then why are you still here? If you desired death then you should remain dead.”

The king smiled but there is still concern written over him.

“Simple. I simply cared too much of my children’s wellbeing.”

The vessel scoff at the king’s statement. Concern was the definitely the last thing in the king’s mind when he decided to send off his unborn children into the Abyss. It was not a place to nurture life but it was a place where when life came to die. Untold numbers of broken shells existed there and he makes jokes about it?

He is either stupid or ignorant. They would classify him as both.

The king seemed blatant in his statement. So, in what form does taking care of your children after years of neglect considered be? They began to consider if this conversation is still worth their time. 

To their surprise, the king went up to him and caressed the side of their mask. It felt warm to the touch but came with grief. They looked into their father’s empty eyes and found nothing but remorse. If this was indeed a memory, then how could this be unreal? Lingering memories and regrets of their late father still lives and they wished to understand it.

They closed their eyes and leaned toward the hand caressing their mask. They never felt the warmth of a parents touch but this is how they had imagined it to be. True and with love. The king hugged the vessel to the best of his abilities. The vessel is startled but returned in kind. Their first hug from their father, the vessel liked it.

It took a moment later before they broke apart and the king’s seemed to be at the brink of tears. He hid it well and returned to his dignified stature but the vessel doesn’t mind. Now they can truly learn about the real Pale King, their regretful father.

“We should keep moving, little ghost. I want to spend as much time with you as possible but my powers are waning and I couldn’t extend it any longer.”

The vessel nodded and both of them continued their walk. 

******

“This memory was to serve as a guidance for all my children in the case of my untimely demise. I intend to guide my children along the correct path should their path led them astray.” The king began. 

“After witnessing your ascension to godhood, I am glad I have made that choice.”

“What do you mean by that, father?”

“A higher being does not came into existence for no reason. Each higher being has their own role to play in the world at large. We cannot do as we please without going beyond the boundary of our own duty.”

Duty? A higher being has a specific purpose? This is the first time they had heard of such things. They had heard from Godseeker that the higher beings are creatures of immense power and strength. Each having their own uniqueness in their own right. Standing above all else and worshiped as deities across the world. Most worship one at a time. The Godseekers were the only one that worships multiple. The Pale King seems to fit the description. They are unsure of their mother but she is likely the same but a rarer breed as mentioned by Godseeker. 

So, what purpose do they now serve? Their role to play in the world, what is it? Are they going to be bound by something loose or shall they be shackled by duty? They would like for it to be neither. The answer seemed obvious but still surprised them nonetheless.

“Your creation is not unique among higher beings. Most procreate to leave an heir or spread their influence. Your status and the circumstances surrounding your ascension is unique. No god nor beast shall hold you down, my child. Though I do advise caution. Other gods may be less kind to newer gods. Especially towards one of our lineages.”

“So, I’m free to do as I please?”

“If you are careful, yes”

The king seemed worried for the vessel, which made them happy. A father should always be concern for their child, even after death. Still, he carried an ominous tone. The void is literally under their command and proved themselves to be the god of gods. Their power is immense but perhaps it is till in its infancy given how recently it had happened. Others may still topple them if they are not careful. They took their father’s advice to heart.

One thing still bothers them though.

“What was your purpose father?”

“That is a difficult one to answer but to put it simply, I was meant to rule.”

“This kingdom, didn’t the Radiance used to rule over this land? Isn’t that fact going against what you just said?” 

“She was never meant to rule anything, a guardian that betrayed her purpose. She deserved her end.”

The vessel senses the distaste in his statement.

“The Queen of Dreams was meant to protect the minds of those who lingers in the dream world but she had to be greedy and ‘benevolent’. She turned her blades toward her fellow gods and the whole world was torn asunder thanks to her foolish actions. She deserved to die!”

The vessel senses the pure disgust toward the Radiance.

“The dream world was forced to split and civilization fails everywhere she touched. She claimed it was for the greater good, my ass. One mind to unite them all she said. All shall be at peace under her light, what a load of crap. Not even Ogrim will touch that! I wished you had cut her to pieces and stuff her remains in a box and throw it away into a gr…”

“DAD!”

The vessel shouts, breaking the king’s own hatred cycle. He apologized and calmed down. They had never thought to see the king like this. His hatred toward the old light was understandable given the state of his kingdom, but to show it in such a manner…

They must have a history prior to the kingdom’s fall. They would like ask more about it but the king had already begun to.

“I apologized for letting you see that distasteful part of me. My hatred toward the Old Light is something I wish to remain buried. She was at fault, and I will never forgive her for what she did. I wished to kill her by my own hands but I thank you for doing it. Let us talk about something else.”

The Pale King seemed to be reluctant to talk about the matter but he shared what he could. It was not the whole truth but they can accept it for the time being. Their next topic shall be something that bothered them when they first came here. 

“The small kin, what is up with him?”

“An accident. A happy little accident if I might add.”

“That does not explain anything.”

The king began his story and it’s a lengthy tale.

******

The king’s plan to seal the Radiance inside a vessel was flawed from the start and he knew it. The union between two higher beings and void was not enough. He had to find a permanent solution but time will not allow it. A temporary solution seemed more feasible and it will allow him more time to find a better solution.

He sealed the entrance to the Abyss after he had chosen a one. More vessel would have climbed out and they maybe more suited for the task but he was desperate. He shall train this vessel personally and make sure the vessel can hold the Radiance for as long as they could.

That was his original intention but no plan was perfect. Overtime, he began to care for the wellbeing of the vessel, which he should not have. He was conflicted and tried to hide it but it soon proved naught. The vessel seemed to have spend more time with the king and it is becoming more difficult not to. They spend more time together. Eventually, they spend some time alone together. The king accepted his affection for the vessel and the vessel just same. They bonded and the plan was in jeopardy, but he did not care.

His mate, the White Lady never did hide her affection for the vessel. It is their child after all. Perhaps it was his mate’s show of affection toward the vessel had awoken something in him and he is grateful for her. It was wrong to sacrifice their child to such a gruesome fate. He will find another way to save his kingdom. There must be another way. Sacrifice is not on the table. He must provide a better future for his child and his kingdom.

Years passed and the child has now grown. Hollow Knight was their title, but they preferred the name given by their father, Pure. They had grown stronger and bigger than the king had expected and it filled him with joy. A parent’s joy seeing their child grew up being better than themselves. His joy however was used to hide the knife at his heart. His tinkering with the void had led him nowhere and the void is not happy being manipulated. The infection had been contained up until this point but she is getting stronger. It was a matter of time before her wrath is unleased and he is had ran out of ideas on how to prevent it.

His heart broke when his child offered themselves to contain the infection. He tried his best to argue why his sacrifice would be pointless but the vessel argued back. They went back and forth, even almost clashing with blades at some moment. In the end, the decision was clear. The kingdom’s time was running short and the vessel shall contain it. The king was saddened and the vessel understood his, but their decision was final. Soon the preparations began. Preparations that the king was not ready for.

To aid in the vessel’s effort to contain the infection, he seeks the aid of three powerful insects who shall look over the vessel in their slumber. Monomon The Teacher, historian of the Archives. Lurien the Watcher, witness of City of Tears and Herrah the Beast, Queen of Deepnest. Getting help from the weavers proved a challenge as their kingdom was at odds but a deal was struck. A child by name of Hornet was born out a union between the two participants.

When the time came, chains were wrapped around the vessel and he was hoisted up in the air. He gave Pure a final goodbye before finishing the final seal which imprisons the Radiance within the vessel. The king sealed the temple and collapsed at the entrance. The deed was done but his child is lost. He never felt so lost and grieved. His child will suffer and it pains him to imagine his child as such. He wiped his teary eyes and vowed to find a permanent solution, one that will set his child free. No matter the cost.

He returned to his studies in the White Palace and doubles his efforts. It was no small task, to contain a higher being but he must find another way to contain her, preferably a way to kill the Old Light. The disadvantages of doing so may have outweighs the advantages but he did not care. His priority was to get his child’s freedom. Free from their accursed fate and back toward his arms.

The king did not limit his findings on void. He seeks out other higher beings, those that have been wronged by the Radiance in the past. Out of dozens and dozens who fell under the Ancient Light, only one did answered his call. Most have fallen into obscurity or simply faded away. The one that answer his call was the one that will reap the benefits of his kingdom’s fall. The ancient nemesis to the Radiance herself, The Nightmare Heart. 

Part of a greater whole, the heart was the first victim and the greatest threat to the Radiance advance. His very presence, though diminished, was enough to give the king reservations about dealing with such a being but he steels his will. Anything he can learn from the Heart will be useful in his efforts. The Heart applauds his resolve but warns that nothing can save his kingdom’s fall. It must burn to ashes before it can arise again, as the Heart told him. 

The king would have let it be so if his child was not resolute in his decision to contain the infection. He asks the Heart a number of things, how to contain her, how to weaken her, how to kill her, anything to get stop the infection and save his precious child. The heart answered none, responding with nothing but an eerie laugher. The heart has said that he had appeared in front many other gods in hopes that one may be able to stop the Radiance’s wrath. He voiced his disappointment in the Pale King, noting that he is just one many other that will fall under the Radiance’s light. 

This angers the king, which in turn has some choice words of his own for the heart. This delights the Nightmare Heart, which applaud to the fire within the king’s eye. The king maybe beneath the Radiance in terms of power, but his resolve is absolute. Perhaps he will survive the Radiance’s fury and live to tell the tale, the Heart noted. Before the king can say a word, the Heart sent him away.

The king returned from the real world with a new-found goal. The Heart gave him nothing but imprinted him with a memory. With this memory, came an idea that will save his child and slay the Radiance. To carry out idea though, he will have to return to the Abyss, where the monument of his greatest crime lies.

He opened the Gate to the Abyss and came toward the lighthouse he built there. Any creature not associated to the void are not welcomed there. The retainers he had stationed there was ‘persuaded’ by void and hollowed out, leaving nothing but an empty shell of themselves. That’s why this time he came prepared with his personal legion of Kingsmould, each armor imbued with the same light as the one shone by the king. This kept the inhabitants docile and the guards more prepared to deal with any impending threats.

They rode great ships across the void sea in search for a sign. In his early days exploring the Abyss, he found evidence of an ancient civilization there, one that worship the very darkness itself. That was his objective, to find the ‘darkness’ worshiped. The memory imprinted by the Heart showed an ancient battle between The Nightmare King, The Radiance and another being. The king has seen the being before, on a mural in the Abyss. Whatever the creature was, it was strong enough to hold its own against the two powerhouse. The memory ends with the creature defeated but the king is convinced. This creature shall be the solution to his problem.

He searched far and wide, beyond the void lake and beyond the void ‘source’. The large ancient insect holding the endless pool of void holds promise but the trail ends there. The king found an ancient city by the lake but even those holds no clue. He restored the city as best as he could and set it as an outpost. The search continued for a month before he called it off. His soldier are tireless but time was against him. It was only a matter of time before his child fails and his kingdom’s fall. Thankfully, he did find something that made him stay a little while longer.

Not all of his offspring perished in the Abyss. Some managed to survive despite the harsh conditions and set up small, isolated communities. Some attacked the kingsmould and even managed to take down a whole patrol. Any kingsmould that attacked the children was promptly dismantled. He brought all he could find back to the ancient city and treat them with the same amount of affection he had toward Pure, perhaps even more. It took time for him to knew each one of them but he was glad when his efforts bear fruit. 

Spending time with his children brought him joy but his duty now lies elsewhere. He must return to the palace and continue his study of the void. If the creature cannot be found there, then perhaps he can replicate it in his workshop. Parting with his children always heart breaking but he can always return, bearing gifts from the world above. He would have brought them all with him but his wings can only carry so much load and his mate are still saddened with what happened to Pure. Bringing her other offspring with him to her may return a smile to her face but he can never be sure. She was particularly close with Pure, more so than he was.

Returning to his workshop, he poured his entire strength and willpower into his experiments. Each more dangerous than the last. He took every bit of precaution possible and pushed every variable to the limit. The result was failure, time and time again but he never faltered. He must succeed in order to save his child, who he had burdened with a task impossible. It was all his fault and he must make it right. The cost of his life was the least of his concern. No cost to great.

Time seemed to pass in a blink of an eye. He cannot tell the time nor which day or month it was. He was absorbed in his work, rarely taking a break and rarely appearing before his subjects and his court. His mate too rarely visits him. The last time they were really together was before he descended into the Abyss. He understood her reasoning and left her be. Last he heard of her was that she had isolated herself in the Queen’s Garden with a single guard protecting her. The lost of Pure had turned her sorrow into guilt. For creating so many life but ultimately abandoning her own children. She will need some time alone to sort herself out.

The void turned more volatile with each experiment he carried out. He can tell ‘it’ was not happy being so far away from the main source but he needs to continue his work. So, he continued to push the boundary to the limit and one day the void had enough. Perhaps he had poured to much of his light into the void mixture but the result was a blinding light that temporary turned the dark room white. When his sense returned to him, what he saw was an answer. Just not the answer he was looking for.

A pale light emanates from the small being, similar to his own. Its body was compact and short. His appendages were dull, more akin to rounded stubs than an actual limb. And its crown, similar to his own but far shorter and dull. He smiled toward his creation for he had succeed in replicating what the Nightmare Heart has done for himself. It was almost looking into a mirror, if the mirror had an age reversing function to it. His joy was short lived as the blast had also released the void trapped in his many vats and containers. 

The void immediately turned aggressive and attacked him. He barely dodged it and ran away to safety with the child in his hands. He called out for his guard to defend him but they only managed to delay the void beast advances before being promptly consumed. He had to make a quick decision. The child he carries may hold the key toward Pure’s salvation but he is still unsure. They could run away from the void beast but it may endanger his subjects. Fighting the beast head on seemed to be the wisest action but he cannot fight with a child by his side. He asks for one of his loyal retainers to take the child toward the outpost in the Abyss, where he had left an imprint of himself there. He is done having others sacrifice themselves for them. It is time to sacrifice himself.

As soon as the retainer cleared the distance from the palace, he activates his powers and seals the entire palace inside a kingsmould, trapping the beast with him. The two fought with might unseen in the palace grounds since the Blackwyrm invasion. The battle extended to a battle for attrition, he was severely drained due to his work. Eventually, he gained an upper hand and slayed the void beast. It was a hard-fought victory, but a hollow one. The void beast was one of the many other void entity he had entrapped in the palace. He could only find little rest before the next one came, and the next one, and the next one, and the next one...

Exhausted and drained, his battle had pushed him into the throne room. His back forced against his throne, which he stumbled onto. Too tired to fight on, he stood still. The void beasts lunged at him and he can feel the void consuming him and hollowing his innards. But he will not allow such beast to consume him. In a last ditched effort, he released a powerful light while inside the void beast. This kills the beast and the ensuing burst of light killed all void beast. But he will not survive this battle. 

Using the last of his strength, he crawled toward his throne and sat on it. It was a comfortable throne, one fitting for his last moment. He regretted that he could not keep the promise he had made to himself. His child will remain trapped in the temple far longer than he wished for. The kingdom would soon fall to ruin with his absence. All seemed lost at the moment, but kept his smile. The child he sent away will bring a new hope to the land of Hallownest. He had paid for his inaction beforehand, so what is the cost for his child’s freedom. What ever it was, he would gladly pay. Even at the cost of his life. No cost too great. He died shortly afterwards due to his grievous wounds and exhaustion.

******

“And that sums up on how your new brother was born.” 

The vessel is silent, simply from not being able to find the correct word to describe the emotion bubbling inside them. 

“That concludes our little conversation. I am drained.”

Drained. Yeah that’s the perfect word to describe how they currently feel. They are used to listen to others when they are talking but for some reason listening their father speaking exhausted them. More so than it should have.

“So am I, father. Did you really have to go that detailed?”

The king let out a tired laugh. He must really have been exhausted.

“I’m sorry for that. I rarely get visitors nowadays. It is always good to share your own experience with someone else. Especially when our time together is running out.”

The king stopped in his track and the vessel looked back to him. He is visibly tired and frail. His breath is labored and almost looked like collapsing. He would have fallen completely if they hadn’t catches him in time. They can feel the energy drained from their father, almost hollow. Did merely walking and talking drained him that much?

They brought him to a bench that they conjured nearby and sat down the king. His strength seemed to slowly return to him but they knew it was not. This maybe really their last time spent together. They shared some soul with the king in an attempt to rejuvenate their father but he refused.

“There is no need to waste soul on a remnant such as myself. It is best if you kept it yourself. You will need it for the tasks ahead.” 

The king point toward a point that the vessel followed the direction. He pointed it toward an open white gate. They saw the gate from a distance away and had not realize they have walked that far. The gate seemed to be their way back to the living world. 

The way out was there in front of them but their body refused to move. They knew they had heard everything they need to know in regard to the past but why do they refuse to move forward? They turned their sights back to their father, who is now sporting a weak smile. Their time was meant to be brief but now they wanted to spend some time more.

The king seemed to used all his strength to stand up and hugs the vessel as best as he could. 

“Don’t worry too much about me, my child. I will still be here if you need me.”

They knew it was not a lie but they are still concerned.

“Your life is yours to control. There shall be none to hold you back.”

“Okay."

“But I have one final task I need of you. The child will be vulnerable in his development stage. I would like you to take care of him.”

The vessel nodded. He is not the best parent to Grimmchild but perhaps another child can help them in that regard. Maybe Grimmchild can finally have a suitable playmate.

They kept their embrace for another while before separating. Their father seemed to have fulfilled his daily quota of hugs and to be honest, so did they. Any longer and it would be awkward. The vessel walked toward the white gate. The light shines bright and they can see what lies ahead. 

Before they could take another step, the kings grabbed their cloak.

“I almost forgot. I have a final gift for you.”

His hands glows and another part of them glows. The King;s Brand burned onto their shell now glows with the same light as their father. It continued to glow until the light from the king’s hand fades. They did not know what their father did but they had a clear idea of what it was.

“With the binding complete, I, the Pale King, first ruler of the eternal kingdom, Hallownest, crowns you as my rightful heir, the future of our people, the defender of the dark and protector of this land. You shall be greatest of us all, Lord of Shades. May your reign last eternal, my child.”

Yup, definitely something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt horrible for not posting any new chapter for the past two weeks. Assignment have been piling up and mid-term is fast approaching. I will not abandon this fanfic and I will see it through to the end. I just could not update it a frequently as I want anymore.
> 
> As always, any criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Until next time!


	7. Small Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child is lost and Ogrim tries to find him.
> 
> Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost's story line will take a break for the next few chapter. This chapter will continue on Ogrim's story line and the events that follows.
> 
> I'm sorry for not posting for weeks. It might not matter much but I find it stressful to leave my work unfinished and behind schedule.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ogrim is tired. He knew the tremendous risks and hazards when he accepted the task but he is exhausted. Taking care of the child is difficult enough but he frequently flew off without notice and remained out of sight for hours at an end. This time is no different from the last The former knight had to use his superior sense of smell to track down the child, which he always find in the burnt junkpit.

It had been days since he first found the child, almost suffocating from the smoke and fire Ogrim suspected the child caused. He understood that the child may be desperate to find his parents but searching there would be useless as he had also searched the area himself. 

The fire had turned the area black, furniture burnt and metal melded together. If the child's parent are there, they would not survive the raging flames but he doubts that would be the case. He knew the child's parent all too well, and doubts some meager fire would put it down.

He knows this because he admires the child’s parent. It bested him in single combat and from time to time visits them. The knight maybe a hollow soul but they had a pure and noble heart, much like their predecessor. 

He had seen the knight with the child before, whom he never truly knows who the child belongs to. But seeing how both interact and how the knight adores the child, it is a safe bet to say the knight is the parent. He could not imagine anything separating the two.

And yet that is how he found the child. Alone and afraid, calling out for his missing parent. He promised that he will find the knight and return the child to it. But first, he had to find the child. Again.

He quickly made his way to the junkpit and emerged into the cliff overlooking the burnt scene. The fire had been put out days ago but he could still smell the charred earth amidst the wet environment. He scans the immediate area and found the missing child flying around. He immediately makes a beeline toward the child but he noticed something was different about the child's attitude.

The child seems to be chirping happily and almost like talking to someone. Perhaps the child really did find the knight in the junkpit and Ogrim had been searching in the wrong place all this time. He still need to see the knight though and asked it some questions.bHe knew what its ultimate purpose and the eventual sacrifice it must make but seeing the infection truly gone, it must have been involved. somehow.

Taking a closer look, the small knight was not there, much to the former knight disappointment, but someone else was beside the child.  
The bug besides the child was a small, lithe built and red cloaked individual. It wielded a finely crafted needle exclusively to made by the weavers. He knew they had long left Hallownest shortly after the Hollow Knight was sealed. A bargain was made between the ruler of Deepnest and his king for their journey back toward their homeland. Perhaps they had returned to reclaim their lost territory and sent scouts to survey the land. But why would the child be happy to see one?

He would take another look at the individual but the bug is gone, leaving the child alone. He went toward the child but with caution. Weavers are known for luring prey and catching them by surprise. He had fought plenty of them in the past and find distaste in their stealth tactic. 

The child screeched at Ogrim, warning him of the danger from above. He quickly moved aside and dodged the needles blow. He quickly regained his footing and got a closer look at the mysterious bug.

It was a young weaveling, a female, which is more aggressive than the males. She had a vicious look on her that put the former knight uneased. Unlodging her needle from the ground, she leaped into the air and launched herself towards him. 

She is fast but he managed to block the attack. She just leaps back and launch herself toward him repeatedly. The nearly invisible threads that weavers produces allows them fast movement during travelling and particularly deadly combat applications. A weaver can just play with his victim until they are too tired to fight back, much to what the bug is trying to do to him.

Luckily, this is not the first time he fought weavers and he is familiar with how they fight. He took his time, absorbing blow and punishment on his shell. When opportunity presents itself, he made his offense. He struck the ground, sending out shockwaves that reshaped the ground into spikes that forced the weavling to halt her strike and pull back.

That is when he dug into the ground and throws multiple balls of dirt and scrap toward her. Her small form allows her to dodge his attack but limits her movement which he took advantage of. He dug himself into the ground and circles her underneath. Weavers are excellent in using the landscape to their advantage but the former knight can do even more. He can reshape the landscape to his will.

The dug underneath mountains of trash, causing it to collapse toward the weavling and launched balls of dirt from beneath. If she dodged his attack, then he'll just collapse another on her. He can see that the weavling struggles against his attack but his goal was not to kill, merely exhaust her. He needed answers and it would be easier to question her when she immobile.

His luck would run out however when he emerged from the ground and ran his face straight through a ball of spikes. It hurt him immensely but he shook it off. The ball of spike however seemed to remain stuck to his claws. Unable to shake it off, he focused on his opponent which had took opportunity of his moment of pain and constructed something terrifying.

Collapsing the rubble on her seemed to have created a lot of points for her silk to latch to and she had exploited that to the fullest. Surrounding the knight was more balls of spike, hanging by threads and connected through multiple rubble. Realizing what the weavling about to do, Ogrim tried to escape but couldn't dig fast enough with the spike latched to his claw.

With a pull of a thread, the spikes spun quickly toward him and he is immediately consumed by the barrage of spikes. The pain was immeasurable and he cursed himself for underestimating his foe. The barrage continued until he heard an angry screeching from the child. The barrage stops and he collapsed into the ground. His injuries were great and he is unable to move. His consciousness slowly slips away as he heard the child attacking the weavling.

Slowly waking up, Ogrim finds himself in an unwanted situation. He is no longer in pain, but finds himself unable to move. His whole body wrapped in a cocoon, only his head is free to move. He saw the child resting on a bed nearby. He is glad the child is alright as he feared for the worst when he attacked the weavling. He looked around again, trying to make sense of where he was and finds the end of a needle pointed at his face. The weavling still have a dangerous look but less strained than before.

“Knight of loyalty and bravery, why did you kidnap this child? This is low, even for you.” Orgrim was surprised that the weavling knew who he was but he is particularly offended by her remark.

“Kidnapping is the greatest crime by our King’s decree. I would die first before I dishonour myself! I saved the child from a great fire and have been taking care of him since.”

This seemed to give the weavling pause and she looked at the child, who nodded back at her. She cut open the cocoon holding the former knight and eased her look. Ogrim’s body seemed to have healed but his joints aches. How long was he out?

“I owe you an apology, knight. I misunderstood the child’s words and let my anger over took me. I tended to your injury while you were unconscious.”

He stood up slowly and flex his joints. His body is completely healed, no doubt by weaver magic. He looked at the weavling again. She looks different now that she is calmer. Her looks reminded him of someone but he could not put his claw on. 

“As long as you are sincere, I thank you for healing me. Now let me introduce myself, I am Ogrim, one of the former 5 great knights of Hallownest. I acknowledged your strength and skills and bested me in combat. May I know the name of my better?”

The weavling seemed to be perplexed by the former knight’s gesture. He just followed the rules of engagement and acknowledged his better in combat. That is what he would do for his enemies, the more forgiving ones at least.

“I am Hornet.” She flatly reply.

“How did you know the child? Do you know where his parents are?”

“Sadly no. I was searching for the Knight when I found this little nightmare wandering alone.”

“That is sad to hear. I wish to reunite the child with the Knight as soon as possible. He misses the Knight. How did you know the little Knight?”

She did not answer his question but merely walked over to a drawer nearby. She took out several pieces of cloth that belonged to the little knight. 

“I fought against it before. Its strength is beyond mine and capable to save this kingdom. I waited for it outside the temple but it never came. But the infection died nonetheless. I don't know what happened but I know it was responsible. I wished to see it again to thank it. The best I could track it was to the junkpit and it all ends there.”

“I am worried something might have happened to the little knight.”

“So am I.”

The two agree two to look for the Knight together. Hornet mentioned she is already searching with another person but appreciated the extra hand. The two went silent for a moment before the former knight asks again.

“Do you want to take turns taking care of the child?”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally can introduce Hornet in the story. I'm sorry that I made her extra deadly and Ogrim nearly died. She got mighty pissed when she heard her nephew got kidnapped.
> 
> The next chapter will focus on her side of story and what she did after the infection died out.
> 
> Sorry again for not updating in a few weeks. As of writing this, I will be facing midterm next week and that requires my full attention. I apologize if I went silent for weeks again. Math is difficult.
> 
> As always any criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
